


Damned Since Birth

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #secrets parents keep, #what if they had known all along, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Held captive in Zegnautus Keep, Prompto comes to terms with his own identity while wondering if his parents had known the truth all along.





	Damned Since Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask on tumblr for my own headcanon dealing with Prompto's feelings of his parents and his relationship with them.

God, his head hurt! Feeling like he had been run over by a train, Prompto slowly opened his eyes and tried to gain his bearings. The dim lighting allowed his vision to adjust quickly – not that there was much to see in the small metal-walled room. Painful tingling relentlessly pricked his hands. He tried to move them but found his range of motion was restricted. Turning his head slightly, he found the metal clamps that secured him to some metal contraption. Even though his feet were also firmly bound by metal shackles they ached due to the blood congregating to his dangling limbs. Prompto pressed his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip, desperate to relieve the itchiness of the scabbed over scrape on his chin.

“Ah, so you have awoken. Welcome back to the world of the living.”

The familiar deep, suave voice echoed through the room causing Prompto to flinch as if hearing nails scratching on a chalkboard. From the corner of his eye, Prompto spotted the eccentric chancellor who for whatever reason got off on stalking the boys through their entire trip. Refusing Ardyn the dignity of respect, Prompto kept his gaze focused on the ground below him. Ardyn’s footsteps clicked against the floor, sending chills down Prompto’s spine as he closed the gap between them. The man was creepy enough before but having nowhere to run absolutely unnerved Prompto to no end. Craning his neck to the side, Ardyn peered into Prompto’s longing eyes. Prompto tried to whip his face away but a large firm hand caught him by the chin and held him in place. 

“Missing your precious prince, hm?”

Holding his tongue, Prompto refused to utter a reply.

“Worry not, boy. He shall be here soon enough.”

Sorrowful eyes morphed into questioning with one eyebrow arching slightly. Prompto searched Ardyn’s eyes for any deception (though the eloquent hobo has proven to be quite the con artist). A smirk of satisfaction proved he won in capturing Prompto’s attention.

“Oh come now. Surely you must know that dear Noctis has no other choice. He must reunite the ring of the Lucii with the crystal after all.”

Steeling his nerves, Prompto willed to not let tears pool in his eyes. Then again, who knows how long he had been chained up. The lack of tears could have been a sign of dehydration.

“After all,” Ardyn continued, his menacing voice just inches from Prompto’s ear. “Why would Noctis bother recovering an _empty_ child like yourself?”

Sorrow and pain were pushed aside and confusion etched into his features. Prompto pulled his head up straight rather than remaining slouched over. Narrowed eyes stared at Ardyn as he waited for the man to continue.

“I don’t understand,” he replied honestly.

Ardyn pursed his lips, trying to decide whether the boy was feigning ignorance or if he was really that clueless. Especially when Prompto had been careful in guarding the truth.

“Tell me, Prompto, during all of this time in your travels, has Noctis, or the others for that matter, ever seen that interesting tattoo on your wrist?”

Prompto immediately cast his gaze sheepishly back to the floor as if he was a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Wait! – how did he…?_ Prompto turned to face his right hand but the metal clasp hid his wrist from view. The tight fit pressed his outter wrist against the metal beam while providing no extra room to move. Such a flush fit would not have worked if he was wearing his leather armband. That was the only logical conclusion; Ardyn must have removed it. His eyes widen as fear gripped him. Without thinking, Prompto began to struggle, pulling his arm forward as if he could break through the binding.

Ardyn folded his arms across the chest as he watched the scene. Prompto looked more like a rabid dog trying to escape his leash. Alas the efforts proved futile.

“What has you frightened so, Prompto? Is it perhaps you wish to flee before Noctis learns the truth? That you are indeed nothing more than a failed magitek experiment?”

Prompto paused – shocked froze him in place. His heart thumped loudly as his pulse pounded against his ear. What?! A magitek…experiment? How was that possible?

“You’re lying!” Prompto accused the twisted man. “You’re just trying to get into my head! There’s no way…”

Ardyn waved his hand, instantly dismissing Prompto’s denials. 

“Why deny what has been obvious your whole life? You are branded and itemized. I ran your barcode, and it does check out. No use in attempting to hold onto any illusion that you are a normal person when you are nothing more than a puppet that was meant to infiltrate the heart of Lucis. At least that is what your record states. I was not a party to that operation and as such my knowledge is limited. Also it seems poor record keeping allowed Niflheim to lose track of you. Whether by design or not, I cannot say nor does it really matter anymore as you have returned home, little soldier. Though I do wonder why mommy dearest never told you.”

Pressing his lips together, Prompto’s head slowly returned to its original slumped over position. His vision blurred as tears finally formed against his will. Could it be…? Was it true…that all of this time his parents always knew?

– Fifteen Years Prior – 

“Say cheese!”

Prompto stood tall outside of his house while his mother crouched down to be at eye level with the little boy without pressing her knees against the ground. A gentle breeze blew her long blonde strands in front of the camera’s lens. Using her slender fingers, she quickly gripped the runaway hair and tucked it behind her ear. Before Prompto could shift out of position, the woman snapped the picture of him fully decked out in his school uniform. Both of his hands gripped the backpack which he held in front of his body. His large grin, which showed he was ready for his first day of school, contrasted sharply with the teary-eyed woman who was not quite ready to let the boy go into the great unknown beyond the security of their house.

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown, Prompto. Not long ago you were still a baby in my arms and now you are off to kindergarten.”

Prompto skipped toward the woman and wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck. “It’ll be okay, Mama.”

Mrs. Argentum sniffed as uncontrollable sobs threatened to take over. Why were these moments so much easier for the children? Why were they so quick to fly from the nest? She wrapped her own arms around the boy and pulled him in closer. After a few brief moments, she finally peeled his arms off her neck and held the tiny hands in hers.

“Ready to go?”

Prompto stared into uncertain eyes that threatened to open the floodgates again. Fearing she would make a scene Prompto cheeringly nodded and raced to the car. The ride to school remained silent. Prompto stared out the window as the buildings whipped by at a dizzying pace. Mrs. Argentum caught glimpses of the child and marveled how he never got motion sickness. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel in an erratic pattern. Lost in the haze of her thoughts, she almost didn’t hear Prompto speaking to her.

“I’m sorry, Darling. What was that?” she replied, glimpsing his reflection in the rear view mirror.

“This is itchy,” he complained as he picked at the beige bandage wrapped around his wrist.

She bit her lip and wondered if this transition was too abrupt. Perhaps she should have started training him to get used to the new sensation sooner. Too late - there was no turning back now.

“Prompto, stop picking at it,” she attempted to chastise calmly. Prompto however jumped at the sudden outburst. His eyes morphed into fearful shame of having done something wrong though not understanding what. Mrs. Argentum sighed and lowered her voice. “I’m sorry, Sweetie, but you need stop fidgeting with the bandage. You need to keep that on.”

“Why?” he asked. He didn’t demand a response – just a simple curious question that was no different than asking why the sky was blue.

“That is difficult to explain. You’re not old enough to understand that yet.”

Prompto rolled his pale blue eyes. “I’m not old enough to understand light refracking but you tried to explain that to me.”

Normally she would have giggled at the mispronunciation but the child did make a logical point. She bit her lip as she tried to find a response that would sate his curiosity. Just then she found Prompto trying to sneak a peek at the tattoo the bandage was meant to conceal.

“Prompto Argentum!” 

Calling his full name caught his attention and brought to light the severity of his actions. Sinking back into his seat, Prompto attempted to disappear from her critical glare. Mrs. Argentum’s countenance softened, offering a silent apology for scaring him.

“Sweetie, let me tell you something.” She waited until Prompto looked up to the rear view mirror, signaling that she had his full attention. “The world can be a cruel place. People will always fear anything they do not understand or mistrust anyone that is different. That mark on your arm is one of those things. It’s not anything you need to worry about now and when the time is right, your daddy and I will tell you everything you need to know. For now though, under no circumstance do you ever show anyone that mark. It does not matter how much you think you trust that person, no one can know about it. No one,” she repeated for added emphasis.

Prompto stared, puzzlement written all over his face, but he nodded his compliance. Mrs. Argentum sighed and thanked the gods for such an obedient child. As she pulled into the parking spot at the school, one of the teachers began walking to receive the newest student for the school year. 

Mrs. Argentum quickly turned around and whispered, “Let me do all of the talking.”

Prompto had no time to respond as his mother already exited the vehicle and began chatting with the young lady. A broad smile concealed any fears she may have still harbored. While she continued talking, Mrs. Argentum led Prompto out of the car while keeping a firm hold of his hand.

“There is something you must know about Prompto,” she began. 

Prompto watched the women’s interaction carefully. His mother remained calm. Any nervousness she had in the car must have remained in the vehicle. The young teacher showed no indication of noticing distress in his mother. 

“I stated in his medical records that he has a skin condition. It’s not contagious as noted by his physician but we have learned that kids can be quite unkind about this. We found using this bandage is very beneficial in discreetly concealing it.”

The teacher nodded in understanding and continued to ask if any further care was required. To which, Mrs. Argentum replied that all care was done from home. Once they finished their conversation, Mrs. Argentum kneeled down and gave one last hug to Prompto.

“Good luck in school today. I love you, my little sunshine.”

– Present –

_That love must have been conditional_ , Prompto had concluded years later.

On more than a few occasions, he overheard his parents fighting though never understood what about. He just heard incoherent yelling through closed doors. Many days he came home to find his mother sobbing. The house became quieter once she became employed though he missed having her around since she was keen on having an after school snack prepared for him. Often times his mother made enough food when she was home for Prompto to warm up his own dinner. When his parents began working longer nights, the meals became infrequent until one day Prompto had to learn to fend for himself. A debit card was left for him otherwise he never heard from his parents again. Occasionally a birthday card with cash was left anonymously for him in the mailbox. He assumed it was from his parents but never had proof and had no way to contact them. Many of those lonely nights he cried himself to sleep. Far too often he went to school hopeful that today was the day he would see his parents again only to have his soul crushed when he welcomed an empty home.

Finally, Prompto could no longer hold back his tears as several drops rained unto the metal floor. Ardyn watched the pitiful display of the weeping man before him. Instead of showing an ounce of sympathy, Ardyn moved in closer to taunt his captive more.

“Save those tears, boy. Noctis does not deserve them. Or do you think he will actually show mercy on a treacherous magitek soldier who for so many years hid behind a veil of deceit?”

Without further commentary, Ardyn sauntered out of the room, leaving Prompto to silently watch his back until the metal doors slid closed. Prompto’s head swam as he fought to process all of the information. Eventually, though he could not be sure how much time had passed, Prompto’s exhaustion subdued him and he hung lifelessly from his metal crucifix. Even after Adryn’s voice echoed through the intercom system and began toying with Noctis as the prince tried to navigate the labyrinthine tower, Prompto’s energy ran on zero with no hope to cling to.

_When my own parents rejected me, how can I expect my best friend to continue to love the soulless monster that I am? An empty vessel damned since birth to be forever scorned?_


End file.
